insulting love
by Bobecca4eva4-6-98
Summary: In Raph's point of view
1. Chapter 1

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 yaoi story

A Raphael and Pigeon Pete story

Insulting love

Chapter 1

By: Rebecca Irwin

Note: This story is in Raphael's point of view.

I have missed seeing the Mutanimals especially Pete... I mean Slash... Okay I admit it, I love Pete... I hear Pete enter the lair. He says, "Heya fe-... Uh I mean, heya Raphael.. Where is everyone?" I shrug and say, "I don't know, but I seen them earlier, but that's all I know.. Also can I tell you something?" He smiles and says, "Yeah, of course, go ahead, you could tell me anything, Raphael, buddy.." I look around making sure we're alone, once I realize that we are alone, I sigh and say quietly, too quietly that Pete can't hear me, "I love you." Pete says, "What did you say, Raphael?" I say in a normal volume, "I said, I love you..." Pete's eyes become wide and he says, "You love me, Raphael?" I sigh and nod, Leonardo, Donatello and Michelangelo enter. Leonardo says, "Hey bro and Pete.." I growl and shove Leonardo, Donatello and Michelangelo out of my way, they look at each other, then watch me head east in the sewers. I punch a wall and say loudly, "I can't believe I'm too scared to kiss Pete.." Pete then flies over to me and says, "I heard what you said, and since you're too scared to make the first move, then I'll make it." As I wanted, he tilts my chin up and says before kissing me, "It's so cute when you don't make the first move, my love." I am a little confused by how he as you know is a bird and has a beak, so how he kissed me, was weird, but understandable, and yet he had a soft kiss, a bit strong and passionate. I knew this would happen but I wanted to be the one to make the move. And yet I was scared, too scared to make that move. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Well as I had expected my bros walked up and Leonardo tapped me and said,"Raph, you and Pete gonna get together?" I blush and say, "Ye-yeah... Wait, you seen Pete kissing me, didn't you?" Donatello nods and says, "We sure did, bro." I slap them and say, "Not cool, dudes!" Leonardo, Donatello, and Michelangelo head off, and once they're out of earshot, I tilt Pete's chin up and say before kissing him, "Maybe we can go out on a date, if you'd like.." He kisses me back, I lick his... Uh lower beak. He opens his mouth allowing my tongue in, he sticks his bird tongue in my mouth. I'll tell you that his bird tongue actually has a neat texture. We then roll each other's tongues over one and another. I feel as someone taps me, I pull away from Pigeon Pete and see Slash, Rockwell and Leatherhead. I say, "Slash, Rockwell, and Leatherhead? What are you guys doing here?" Slash says,"Raphael... Good to see you, brother... We came to get Pete, we saw Tigerclaw and he had a case and we heard him say something about Shredder needing whatever was inside the case." Rockwell nods and says, "Yeah, and we also bumped into both the Kraang and Triceratons." I say, "Tricera-what?" Rockwell says, "Triceratons, they're aliens that look like dinosaurs." Slash says,"I call them dinomen." Rockwell sighs and says, "Except, they were never men.." I say, "So they're not mutants?" Rockwell shakes his head, "No, and from what I seen these aliens hate the Kraang!" A "Triceraton" runs over, I say, "Is that a Triceraton?" Rockwell nods and says, "Let's move!" We all head for the lair. After a few minutes, we reach the lair. Leonardo looks over and says, "What happened, Pete, did Raph cheat on you with one of your team-mates?" Rockwell says, "Wait Pete, you're with Raphael?" Pete and I smile and says, "Yep!" Rockwell goes over to Donatello and tells him about the Triceratons. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Michelangelo runs over to Leatherhead and hugs him and says, "Where've you been buddy?" Leatherhead says, "I've helping my friends." Slash says, "Guys, what about Tigerclaw?" Leonardo says, "What about him?" Slash says, "He's got a case for Shredder..." Donatello says, "Raph, Pete, me and Rockwell will take of the Triceratons... Leo, you and Slash take on Tigerclaw, Mikey, you and Leatherhead take the Kraang droids..." Rockwell says, "Are you blushing, Donatello?" I see Donatello blushing and say, "He totally is blushing!" Donatello slaps me and says, "Shut up, Raph!" I smile and say, "Oooh, Donnie loves Rockwell!" Donatello sighs and says, "Rockwell, could you come with me?" Rockwell nods, then he and Donatello head to Donatello's lab, I quietly spy on them. Well once they're in Donatello's lab, Donatello looks at his feet, and says, "Rockwell, about earlier, I just didn't want my bros to know this, but I love you." Rockwell levitates closer to Donatello, which makes Donatello blush furiously, Rockwell then says, "You are a good kid, Donatello.. And I have had crush on you for some time now, so would you like to go out with me?" Donatello tilts Rockwell's chin up and says before kissing him, "I'd love to, Rockwell!" Rockwell kisses Donatello back, I pull out my T-phone and take a picture of this Donatello must've heard the click that the T-phones make when they take pictures. He pulls away from Rockwell, sees me and says to Rockwell, "I'll be right back, babe." He then runs over to me and says before slapping me, "What the heck is your problem, Raph?" I say, "This is payback for when you, Leo and Mikey spied on me and Pete!" Donatello says, "We weren't spying on you and Pete, Raph.. We were just curious as to why you shoved us randomly." I say, "Yeah, right.." Donatello says, "It's the truth, Raph!" I sigh and say, "Alright, I believe you, Donnie." He smiles and says, "That's good!" I nod and head back to where everyone but Donatello and Rockwell are. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Once I enter the room that everyone but Donatello and Rockwell are.. I see Michelangelo and Leonardo both blushing, I hear two conversations, one between Slash and Leonardo and the other between Leatherhead and Michelangelo. I'll tell you, Slash and Leonardo's conversation first. Well Slash first said to Leonardo, "Hey Leonardo, may I tell you something?" Leonardo nods and says, "Sure, go ahead, Slash." Slash takes a deep breath, then blows it out, and says, "Okay, I love you, Leonardo.." Leonardo's eyes become wide and he says, "You're kidding, right?" Slash shakes his heads and says, "No, I'm serious. So would you like to go out with me, Leonardo?" Leonardo moves closer to Slash, which makes him blush furiously, and says, "I'll have to think about it, Slash..." Slash tilts Leonardo's chin up and says before kissing him, "I'd really appriecate it, if you did..." Leonardo blushes and doesn't do anything for a minute. Slash wraps one arm around Leonardo's waist, and the other around his neck. Leonardo eases up and begins to kiss Slash back, he also deepens the kiss. Now we're going in back in time to show you Michelangelo and Leatherhead's conversation. Okay so Michelangelo had stopped hugging Leatherhead, was about 5 steps aways from him and said, "Hey Leatherhead, can I tell you something?" Leatherhead smiles and says, "Go ahead, my friend..." Michelangelo takes a deep breath, blows it out, moves closer to Leatherhead, looks up into his eyes, and says, "Alright... I love you, Leatherhead. As more than a friend." Leatherhead picks Michelangelo up in his arms, leans his head close to Michelangelo's and says before kissing him, "I love you too, Michelangelo." Michelangelo kisses Leatherhead back. Now let's go back to the present time... 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Well Donatello walked up and I seen a new Metalhead out of the corner of my eye, I say, "Hey Donnie, you made another Metalhead?" Donatello nods and says, "I sure did, Raph!" And guess who else I seen... No, not that gi-gi-giant cockroach, but instead Pulverizer.. I was as shocked as two magnets rubbing together to make electricity. I watch Donatello, Rockwell and Pete head east through the sewers, I then follow them. Before we turn a corner, Pete takes my left hand in his right hand, uses his other hand to tilt my chin up, and says before kissing me, "This is for strength, my love!" I kiss Pete back. Donatello turns to Rockwell, smiles, tilts his chin up and says before kissing him, "I still can't believe we used to be rivals." Rockwell kisses Donatello back. Meanwhile with Slash and Leonardo, who are in an alley, Slash says, "Tigerclaw obvio-" Leonardo tilts Slash's chin up and says before kissing him, "I bet Dexter Stickman had a bit to do with this, my love." Slash kisses Leonardo back. Meanwhile with Michelangelo and Leatherhead, who have battled about 30 Kraang droids. Leatherhead hears a roar and it gets louder, indicating that whatever roared is getting closer. A Tricetaton turns a corner, sees Michelangelo and Leatherhead, runs over to them, and says, "Must destroy all mutants and Kraang droids!" I run over, I'm followed by my love, Pete, my bro, Donatello and his love, Rockwell. Pete begins pecking at the Triceraton in order to distract him. I watch as the Triceraton grabs Pete and throws him. I run over to Pete, check to make sure he's aright, and he is. He then stands up, and before he flies over to help Rockwell, Donatello, Michelangelo, and Leatherhead battle the Triceraton, I kiss his cheek, and then say, "I'll always be here for you, my love!" We then go over, help Rockwell, Donatello, Michelangelo, and Leatherhead battle the Triceraton. Then all of sudden, 20 Kraang droids come running over, they then say, "You will do what is known as surrender, or experience that which is known as pain!" 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Leatherhead's eyes go white and he begins attacking the Kraang droids. I look at Michelangelo, who is watching Leatherhead, I say to Michelangelo, "Hey Mikey, when we first met Leatherhead, what did you see in him?" Michelangelo looks at me, smiles and says, "Well like us, but mainly you, he likes to destroy Kraang droids." I smile and say, "I do enjoy crushing Kraang!" Michelangelo nods, and out of the corner of his eye, he notices that a Kraang droid is about to hit Leatherhead with a laser tranquilizer, he runs over, blocks him, and gets hit with the laser, instead of Leatherhead. Leatherhead checks on Michelangelo, which he is hurt badly, I look and see that Pete and Rockwell are hurt badly as well. Meanwhile with Slash and Leonardo, who are in Stockman's lab. Stockman Fly flies to where Leonardo and Slash are attached to tables. He then says, "If it isssn't the turtle..." Leonardo says, "Dexter Stickman! I knew you had something to with this!" Stockman Fly gets angry. and says, "It'sss Baxter Ssstockman!" He grabs a canister, a pair of tongs, and uses the tongs to take a worm from the canister. Slash looks at Leonardo and says, "Even if I'm mind-controlled, I'll still love you, Leonardo, my love!" Leonardo nods and says, "Same to you, my love!" Stockman Fly drops the tongs with the worm on the ground and says, "Wait a minute... Are you two in a relationship? If ssso then thisss will be more fun than I wasss planning..." Leonardo says proudly, "Yes, we're in a relationship, Stockman!" Back with me, Pete, Rockwell, Donatello, Michelangelo, and Leatherhead. The Triceraton begins attacking the Kraang droids. I watch as Rockwell tries to use his psychic powers to levitate the Triceraton... But he's just too heavy, he then knocks Rockwell's psychic amplifier off of his head, and hurts Rockwell more in the process. Donatello runs over to Rockwell, he then suggest we all go back to the lair, which we do. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Once we reach the lair, sensai checks up on Michelangelo, Pete and Rockwell. I say, "What do you think happened to Leo and Slash?" Donatello shrugs and says, "I don't know, but hopefully they're okay!" Leonardo and Slash enter the lair, and they're out of breath. I run over to them and say, "What happened, Leo?" Leonardo groans and says "We were experimented on by Stickman!" I say, "Were you giving worms?" Slash nods, I growl and say, "I'm gonna squash that bug!" Slash groans and says, "Do-don't..." I say, "Don't what?" Slash and Leonardo's eyes turn white and Leonardo pulls out his swords and begins attacking Donatello, after a few minutes he knocks out Donatello. I say, "Donnie!" Leonardo says to Slash, "Stockman desires any, or all mutants!" Slash grabs Rockwell, Pete, Michelangelo and Donatello. I say, "No!" I see Leonardo and Slash head for and take the Party Wagon. I look at Leatherhead, sigh and say, "Guess it's up to us to save Mikey, Leo, Slash, Rockwell, Donnie and Pete.. What a fun time this will be.." Leatherhead nods, we then head for and take the Shell-Raiser. Later Leonardo and Slash arrive in Stockman's lab with Pete, Michelangelo, Rockwell, and Donatello. Stockman Fly flies over and says, "Ahh, 4 more mutantsss... Good work Ssslash and Leonardo." After a few minutes, Donatello, Pete, Rockwell, and Michelangelo wake up and realize that they're attached to tables, Rockwell sees Leonardo and Slash, Rockwell says to them, "Leonardo, Slash, where are we?" Stockman Fly flies over and says, "You are in my lab, your friendsss, Leonardo and Ssslash brought you here." Donatello gasps and says, "You're mind-controlling them, I presume." Stockman Fly nods and says, "You presssume correctly, Donatello.. And you four will alssso be mind-con-" Me and Leatherhead burst through the door, Michelangelo says, "Leatherhead, you and Raph came to rescue us!" I nod and say, "Hey, Slash, Leo loves Karai! Leo, Mikey used your favorite comic book as toilet paper!" 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Leonardo growls then spits out the worm. Slash also growls then spits out the worm. Leatherhead had set Pete, Michelangelo, Donatello, Rockwell free. After a few minutes, me, Pete, Donatello, Rockwell, Leonardo, Slash, Michelangelo and Leatherhead arrive at the lair. Leonardo and Slash apologize, we tell them that it's not their faults, they were mind-controlled. Donatello and Rockwell then head to Donatello's lab. Michelangelo and Leatherhead head into the kitchen. Pete takes my hand, and takes me to my room. Leonardo and Slash stay where they are. Meanwhile wit Donatello and Rockwell... Donatello looks at Rockwell, takes his left hand in his right hand, smiles and says, "Even if I had got mind-controlled, I'd have still loved you, my love!" Rockwell uses his other hand to tilt Donatello's chin up and says before kissing him, "I know, my love." Donatello kisses Rockwell back. Meanwhile with me and Pete, Pete hugs me and says, "Thanks for coming to the rescue, Raphael, my love." I tilt his chin up and say before kissing him, "I'd never let anything happen to you, my love!" Pete kisses me back. Meanwhile with Michelangelo and Leatherhead. Michelangelo takes Leatherhead's left hand in his right hand and says, "Thank for helping Raph rescue us, my love." Leatherhead picks Michelangelo up in his arms and says before kissing him "I'll always be for you, my love!" Michelangelo kisses Leatherhead back. Meanwhile with Leonardo and Slash, Slash looks at Leonardo and says, "I'm glad Raphael and Leatherhead saved us, Pete, Michelangelo, Rockwell, and Donatello." Leonardo nods, "Yeah, you assembled quite a team, my love." Slash nods and says, "Thanks, my love." Leonardo turns to face Slash, tilts his chin up, and says before kissing him, "You're welcome, my love." Slash kisses Leonardo back.

The end. 


End file.
